Bliss
by Alt3etf
Summary: Harry's been bad, he must be punished. Extreme language, Slash. Don't like, don't read. Reviews and flames welcome.


**Warnings:** Extreme language, homosexual sex.

Don't like, don't read. Reviews and flames are welcome.

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut and the large man stormed through the hallway. He was so <em>angry<em>. _He _was going to fucking _pay_. That little fucker had made his day _hell_ and caused this pulsing mountain of anger inside of him, _screaming_ to be let loose and you know what? He was going to do just that.

Pulling his coat from his body, he dropped it on the floor and carried on walking. He peered into the living room and found it deserted so he carried on to the kitchen. Again, it was empty.

_He's upstairs_ his mind hissed.

Making sure his footsteps were loud, he took his time. He wanted him to damn well _shit himself_ with fear. "I know you're home," he started. "You know what you did you little _fucker_."

A thud echoed through the house from their bedroom. Oh he was going to suffer. "Come now, Harry," he spoke softly. "Don't hide, you know I love you. I'm not going to hurt you..." Not hearing a reply, he stood still and sniffed. He was in their bedroom. Oh boy, he was going to enjoy watching Harry squirm and cry. Just the thought sent sadistic shivers down his spine...mmm.

He stalked to the master suit, halting at the handle. How was this going to go down? Was he going to fight and struggle against him? Was he going to submit? Lord, he hoped not. He was so riled up, he was practically begging for a fight.

Harry was hiding. He didn't know _why_ he did it, he just _did_. It seemed like a great idea at the time. Sweet and romantic, something that Jacob would hopefully like...obviously not. He had to find a better hiding place. The wardrobe was _so_ obvious...although his scent would be masked so hopefully-

The door was forced off its hinges and Harry was roughly tugged from his den, onto their polished laminate floor. Terrified, he looked up and saw his partner in all his glory. His white dress shirt was ripped at the shoulders and chest, probably at the back too, showing the beautiful tanned skin steaming with rage that was rolling off his wolf. His muscles were tight, and flexed making him feel the butterflies bubble in his stomach. The sweat was practically pouring off his other, leaving small droplets on the floor.

"You _cunt_," Jacob hissed. He didn't use that kind of language that often but the situation called – sorry, _demanded_ it. He crouched down and gripped his lover's choppy, dark hair tightly, wrapping it round numerous of his fingers and pulled _hard_.

Harry cried out, "I'm sorry!"

The tanned boy moved in closer, allowing his breath to brush against his pale lover. "You will be," he growled. And with that, he yanked up Harry, forcing a cry from his lips again, and all but shoved him onto their large, metal bed. He remembered when he brought that bed home, the light that went off in Harry's eyes...the evil gleam of lust. Fuck.

With his hands still in the smaller man's hair, Jacob shifted closer to his lover's ear. "Conjure them, _now_." And he watched as his _bitch_ conjured up the metal cuffs that fastened him to the bed just leaving him to his mercy. He shivered again, he couldn't wait.

Harry began to squirm. Oh God he was going to die, he knew it. Last time he could barely stand it, he was so close for so long, on the edge of that cliff that when he jumped, he passed out. He didn't know if he could do that again without some serious damage occurring but with the look his wolf was bestowing? He couldn't help but harden.

His wolf however, was as hard as a rock. It physically _hurt_. God the things he wanted to do to him...bite, scratch, fuck, he wanted to shift and fuck his lover in his alternative form but he wasn't sure if Harry was ready for that, despite the years of their relationship.

Jacob skimmed his eyes over the exquisite body below him. Even covered with the loose fitted t-shirt and jeans he could still see the firm muscles that catered his corpse. A deep growl erupted from his chest and he ripped the flimsy cloth from Harry's torso, allowing the remains land on the floor.

"_Turn around_," he ordered. Harry didn't move, he whimpered in desperation. Oh, Merlin! His Alpha was going to fuck him like a dog. He felt himself grow harder before he whimpered again.

He knew his Alpha wasn't happy when a rough hand seized his weeping cock and tightened with impossible strength. He cried again.

"I told you," his Master began. "I told you to turn around, varlet." And with that the Native American moved his hands and grabbed the pale, slim hips below him before flipping them around.

Harry cried out, protesting the pain in his wrists.

Jacob simply laughed, "If the pain is too much, _magic_ them to change, _idiot_!"

Harry didn't know what to do. If he used his magic and turned the cuffs round he would be punished for not taking the pain like a good little Omega, but if he didn't he would most likely break his wrists, not that he was bothered, the pain of broken bones when Jacob fucked him was so erotic that he came almost as soon as the bone snapped. Dear Merlin, he didn't know what to do!

Before he could even make the decision, a hard smack landed on his arse. He sobbed, moving his body onto his elbows and knees. He wanted to please his Master, not make things harder on himself.

"Aw," came a soft whisper. "You're such a good little whore, aren't you?" Another slap came. And another. And numerous others until Harry was screaming.

"_PLEASE_!" he begged.

His wolf smirked. "Please what?"

His reply was a murmur. He wasn't going to stand for that now was he? It made him angry that his Harry didn't answer. He _demanded_ respect!

He slapped the now raw flesh in front of him before commanding Harry to answer.

"Answer now and you'll still be able to walk by the end of the night!" he growled.

Fuck. He loved when his Alpha used his commanding voice, his _Alpha_ voice. It was so hot, so heavy, so _animalistic_.

"_FUCK ME_!" he pleaded. "Please Alpha! Please take me! I want you!"

He was hard he couldn't think. He just wanted his wolf inside him, making him scream, making those pulses of pleasure shoot through his body. Merlin, he loved it when Jacob let his wolf break through.

His head was pulled back with a tug and hot breath reached his neck. "My pleasure," his wolf breathed.

Jacob released Harry's hair, letting him rest his forehead against the pillows and unzipped his dress pants. Oh he was going to enjoy this. He loved it when he took Harry like this. Like he was his _slave_, his _whore_, his own little _bitch_. He wasn't going to remove his pants for this. Oh no, he was going to leave himself fully dressed to show Harry just _how much_ trouble he was in. He wasn't even going to use lubricant, he wasn't even going to prepare him. Nope, he was going to fuck him _raw_!

Pulling Harry's cheeks apart, he shoved himself inside the wizard without a second thought.

Harry screamed. FUCK! Jacob was so big, so thick, he was being ripped apart.

Jacob pulled out and thrust back in without mercy, hitting his inamorato's prostate dead on. He moaned. His lover was so _tight_. Somehow, this amazing little man beneath him was tighter than a vice yet till took him in without any qualms. Fuck, the thought was _hot_.

He moved again, making sure his wizard screamed, moaned and did anything but stay silent and he was relentless. He moved like the wolf inside him, taking this being in anyway he could. His nails digging into the hips in front, pulling the body back for more impact. Oh he was in _heaven_.

Harry was too. The spots appearing in front of his vision were making him feel light headed. The pain in his wrist was unbearable but Merlin himself couldn't give the Boy Wonder a better heaven than this.

"Fuck! Jacob! Yes!"

His wolf growled in reply, making sure his thrust even _harder_, to earn himself a scream.

He did.

He was close. Oh so close. His little beau was so tight and so good. The dry friction hurt but by Joe, it was amazing. He wasn't going to come alone. No. His bitch would come with him.

Making sure he didn't miss a beat, Jacob pulled Harry's head back sharply, earning the sob he yearned. He moved in close, so close his nose was inside his lover's ear. "You're mine," he whispered before sinking his teeth into Harry's virginal neck.

They came. Screaming and bleeding they came.

It was bliss.


End file.
